Jul 'Mdama
Jul 'Mdama is Sangheili who served as a Shipmaster in the Covenant during the Human-Covenant War and later became the leader of the Storm.[[|2]] Biography Jul was born in the state of State of Mdama on Sanghelios. Years later he would marry Raia 'Mdama, having two sons, Dural and Asum, and a few daughters. While he was away at war, he left estate management to Raia and her grandbrother, Naxan. After the war, he still felt mistrust and resentment toward humanity, comparing them to the Flood in some respects, believing the species wouldn't stop their colonization efforts. He did, however, grudgingly admit that while they weren't the best at anything, they were good enough at everything to survive. In January 2553, he attended a meeting with the Kaidon Levu 'Mdama and the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. He asked the Arbiter what his plans were for the humans and expressed his desire to finish them off while they were still recovering. After Vadam announced he will try to make peace with the humans, he and fellow shipmaster Forze decided that humanity wouldn't change and that they must stop them. ‘Mdama and Forze then allied with Avu Med 'Telcam purely out of pragmatism, as the Servants of Abiding Truth were best-equipped to assassinate Thel 'Vadam. After stealing the frigate Unflinching Resolve, ‘Mdama became suspicious of 'Telcam's benefactors, and secretly followed him to New Llanelli. After he discovered 'Telcam receiving weapons from the Office of Naval Intelligence, ‘Mdama was discovered and captured by Naomi-010. Detained onboard the [[UNSC Port Stanley|UNSC Port Stanley]], he was interrogated by Evan Phillips and the shipboard AI, Black-Box. ‘Mdama was then transferred to ONI Research Facility Trevelyan, where he was placed in captivity under the supervision of Dr. Irena Magnusson. {| style="border-bottom: gray 1px solid; border-left: blue 10px solid; background-color: transparent; width: 220px; border-top: gray 1px solid; border-right: gray 1px solid" Requiem In 2554, 'Mdama and his followers found the shield world Requiem. Over the next three years, the Storm tried to enter the planet, without success. In 2557, several of his ships identified a human vessel heading to the planet. 'Mdama ordered his troops to board the ship and keep the humans away from Requiem. Four years later, in 2557, Jul 'Mdama's Covenant were still attempting to gain access to the Shield World Requiem when drifted into the planet's orbit. In an attempt to prevent any humans who might be on the ship from gaining access to the planet, Jul ordered his troops to board the ship and eliminate the threat. Roused from thousands of years of dormancy, Requiem reacted to the presence of a Reclaimer, John-117, aboard the Dawn. As Requiem scanned the Dawn, Cortana awakened John-117 in response. Eliminating several Covenant boarding parties, John-117 manually fired a Hyperion missile from the Dawn's hull, destroying one of Jul's ships. Scanning John-117, Requiem opened a massive portal in its metallic shell to the planet within, trapping all nearby Covenant ships along with the Dawn within a powerful gravity well. Continuing his quest to commune with the Ur-Didact, Jul's ships performed Slipspace jumps directly into the planet's hollow centre and advanced toward the core, despite meeting fierce resistance from Requiem's native inhabitants, the Prometheans. Meanwhile, picked up Cortana's distress beacon aboard Forward Unto Dawn and attempted to follow its signal into the gravity well. After escaping Requiem, the Didact traveled to Installation 03 and, under his control, Jul 'Mdama's Covenant immediately attacked the UNSC science facility Ivanoff Station and searched for the Composer. That is when Jul witnesses the composer's power and the true power of the Forerunners; the Didact fires the composer at Ivanoff Station, digitizing and, presumably, killing every human. The Didact and the Covenant jump to Earth where they fire the Composer aiming directly at the city of New Phoenix. Jul's vengeance is almost finished as the entire human race will slowly be exterminated by the Composer. Unfortunately, the moment did not last for Jul 'Mdama. John-117 followed the Didact to Earth, and with the help of the Infinity and Cortana herself, he defeats the Didact, destroys the Composer, and forces Jul to retreat. Requiem Campaign In 2558, Jul 'Mdama's Covenant continued searching for new secrets locked within Requiem. Jul had found a Forerunner artifact, but Infinity's Spartan-IVs were able to secure it and escape. The Spartans took it back to Infinity, where scientist Henry Glassman was sucked in just after he attempted to experiment with the artifact. Glassman was teleported to a Forerunner construct on Requiem's surface, where Jul 'Mdama's Covenant retrieved him. Jul ordered his troops to invade the UNSC Science Bases Copernicus. Jul sent Glassman to this particular location for him to figure out how to activate the shrine which housed The Librarian in exchange for his life. Apparently, Jul wanted to learn the locations of powerful weapons that might be hidden in the galaxy from her after awakening her. However, before they were killed, scientists from Copernicus managed to inform the Infinity that they had sighted Jul 'Mdama. Spartan fireteams Crimson and Majestic were dispatched to locations where Jul 'Mdama was rallying his forces in order to cripple them. Jul 'Mdama was sighted at almost every location but managed to teleport from one place to the other in order to escape the Spartans. Crimson followed 'Mdama through all the portals, eventually cornering him in a Forerunner construct. However, large numbers of Covenant and Promethean forces occupied the Spartans to give Jul enough time to escape through another portal. The Spartans desperately made their way through the constant firefights, even targeting air strikes on Jul's location. Despite their efforts, Jul managed to make it through the teleporter. Unfortunately for him, however, while he was rushing to get away, he dropped what Crimson Team described as "the Didact's gift." This infuriated Jul and he immediately sent numerous Phantom dropships to the science base Galileo, where Majestic took the item which he dropped for scientists to study. The Spartans were able to fend off the attacking forces and, when the area was clear, evacuated along with their prize aboard a Pelican dropship. His second-in command Gek 'Lhar complained that the humans now possess the soul of a Promethean Knight, Jul stated that they have made a good display of how valuable the package is. Returning to the shrine, Jul communicates with Catherine Halsey, whom he was secretly in contact with since she arrived on Infinity and asked what she knew of the Librarian. Unfortunately, Halsey accidentally gave away her secret communique with Jul to Captain Thomas Lasky and Commander Sarah Palmer, though they didn't know who he was, and had her arrested. Jul was watching these events through some sort of holographic device. Though this did not concern him as much because, at that moment, Glassman was able to activate a shield around the Librarian's shrine. As his subordinates bowed down in admiration, Jul assumed that the Librarian has been awakened and reach out to touch the shrine, but the shield repulsed him. Jul then noticed that Glassman had taken advantage of his distraction to run off and assumed that the human had tricked him. As his men went in search of Glassman, Gek promised to deal with him personally. However, Glassman managed to escape with the aid of Spartan-IV Gabriel Thorne, who was teleported to Requiem the same way Glassman was. Sometime afterwards, Halsey managed to directly contact Jul, offering her assistance in uncovering the Librarian. However, she was cut off by Roland, Infinity's AI, who had managed to overcome the override protocol she used on him. Soon afterwards, Prometheans boarded Infinity and kidnapped Halsey, bringing her to Jul. She managed to deactivate the shield around the shrine, as well as truly activating it. Suddenly, Halsey ran into the shrine, angering Jul, who shouts that he was to be the one to converse with the Librarian. fter Halsey acquired the Janus Key from the Librarian, she was launched back into Jul's clutches, where he relieved Catherine of one piece of the Key, not realizing she had the second. Soon, Spartan Gabriel Thorne had gained entry into the Shrine and assassinated one of Jul's bodyguards while using Gek 'Lhar's active camouflage unit, as Catherine quickly threw the second piece of the Key just as Sarah Palmer arrived. Startled, Jul summoned the Promethean Knights to protect him, where Sarah attempted to assassinate Catherine but only managed a shot at her shoulder, Jul soon escaped with the help of a Promethean Knight with Catherine as his hostage. Jul soon ordered his forces to vacate Requiem as he set the planet to collide with the sun, intent on taking Infinity with Requiem. Fireteams Majestic and Crimson managed to deactivate the two artifacts on Requiem linking to the one on Infinity, freeing the ship and both sides escaped before the planet was consumed. In an unknown region of space, Jul accused Halsey, whose left arm was amputated to keep her from bleeding to death, of betraying him by giving the other half of the Key to Thorne. Halsey defended that was before she knew the UNSC attempted to assassinate her and was willing to work with Jul to get her revenge. Attack on Oban In July 2558, Jul sent his forces to attack the human colony of Oban. The planet was a backwater with no strategic value, but Jul was convinced by Halsey that only a bold attack would draw the Infinity out to pursue them. With the'' Infinity'' in range, Halsey activated a Forerunner device to scramble the ship's Shaw-Fujikawa drive, preventing it from leaving a nearby star system. Jul's forces would wait on a nearby planet, hoping to ambush the ship to retrieve the other half of the Janus Key from the UNSC. Death on Kamchatka On October 4, 2558, Jul 'Mdama brought a fleet of his ships to Kamchatka under the influence of Dr. Halsey, who was supposedly hunting the signals given off by the Guardians before they were awakened. However, Halsey had secretly alerted the UNSC to her location, and was simply buying time until they could rescue her. By the time the UNSC had arrived, 'Mdama's position was under assault by Promethean forces. He attempted to bring in a Kraken to buy Halsey time. However, the Prometheans were able to repel its attacks quickly, and it was forced to retreat. Eventually, Fireteam Osiris made it to 'Mdama's position and ambushed him. While the rest of the fireteam took out his guards, Spartan Locke engaged and killed 'Mdama in hand-to-hand combat. They subsequently rescued Dr. Halsey and brought her aboard Infinity. Warzone 'Mdama appears as a Legendary Boss in Halo 5: Guardians Warzone mode, where he appears on Attack on Sanctum. He is equipped with a Blissful Slumber and Blood of Suban, and he spawns with a few Stealth Sangheili watching his back. Trivia After 'Mdama's capture, one of the ODSTs noted that it sounded like he was saying "blarg". This is a reference to the Red vs. Blue machinima series, as the Sangheili in it only say "blarg" and "honk". Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers